Prince of Tennis: Next Generation
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Now third years in their respective Junior High Schools, it's the next generations turn to preserve their parent's legacy in tennis and in school.


Title: Prince of Tennis: Next Generation

Rating: T

Pairings: Tezuka/Fuji, Atobe/Jirou, Oshitari/Gakuto, mentions of Sanada/Yukimura

Summary: Now third years in their respective Junior High Schools, it's the next generations turn to preserve their parent's legacy in tennis and in school.

Disclaimer: I own all my OCs and this plot. However, I do not own the schools or their parents, those belong to Konomi-sensei.

Warning: All OC children are the product of MPreg. While it is not mentioned heavily this is still the nature of their birth and will be talked about in future chapters.

Authors Note: Alright, anyone that knows me knows I have just fallen in love with my OCs Keisuke and Yuichiro, both separate and as a pairing. As such I've decided to write this next generation fanfiction. This is actually an experiment since Keisuke and Yuichiro actually have their own OC world now and I plan to turn this story into a manga (after changing minor details such as surname, parents, schools, etc. ) But do please leave a review and tell me what you think. -bows- Thank you for your time.

Prince of Tennis: Next Generation

An alarm clock blared it's tune to wake it's owner, the sound resonating through the plain traditional bedroom. A smooth hand with unbitten nails reach out from under plain white sheets to turn the alarm off. The young woman who occupied the bed sat up, looking at the alarm that read 6:01 in the morning. Silently she berated herself for oversleeping a whole five minutes. Dainty feet touched slid into house slippers that were kept next to the bed. Grabbing the blue cotton yukata that held residence on a door hook she silently changed, tying the yukata into place.

Soft footfalls padded against the floor as the young woman made her way back to her bed, fixing it to perfection. After this task was finished she went to her closet, sliding the door open and pulling out her school uniform. Placing it out on her bed so it remained perfectly straight she left her room, making sure to slide her bedroom door closed behind her. Making her way down the hall she entered the main area of her home. The home was still cast in darkness save for the lone light in the kitchen.

"Ohayou, otou-san," she greeted the man with a small bow. Her father nodded to her as he continued to make their breakfast. "I awoke late this morning, I will only have time for a quick shower before I must go to school."

"Was the matter with your elective and club activities settled?"

"Hai, otou-san, I will be commuting during final period."

"Days?"

"Everyday except for Thursday. I will be home at exactly 18:30, if this is acceptable."

"It is. If you are in need of any extra supplies do inform this evening and I will purchase them for you on my commute home tomorrow."

"Hai, otou-san," the girl agreed, taking a seat at the table as her father placed out their breakfast. The brunette man took a seat across from his daughter, saying a silent prayer before breaking his chopsticks. "Is mother still sleeping?" she questioned, halting her own eating.

"Aa. Your mother came in late last night from Kyoto and was quite exhausted. However, this is the last exhibition for a while. The next is in December and will be three days in Hokkaido."

"I see. I am eager to see mother's new work," she said before silencing herself. Her father and herself always ate in silence when her mother was not present. It was her father's philosophy that if one was eating one had no room for speech. Once her plate was clear she placed her chopsticks down over her plate and stood thanking her father for the delicious meal. Excusing herself she ventured into the bathroom to shower for the day. After taking her six and half minute shower she returned to her room to dress in her school uniform.

Looking in the mirror she made sure everything was in order before releasing her towel dried hair and brushing out the knots. Flipping her long brunette locks she selected a green headband to slide on to adorn her head. Crystalline blue eyes stared back at her as she did one last mirror check. Finding her appearance acceptable she walked to her desk to check her bag. Assuring that all school materials were safely in her bag and she had not forgotten any thing she slid her arm through the strap.

Casting a glance at the clock, she noted she was two minutes behind her normal schedule. It was now 6:30, she always made a habit to leave the house at exactly 6:28. Leaving her room she walked two doors further into the hallway. With a quiet knock she slid her parents bedroom door open; her mother's honey colored locks barely visible under the mess of sheets. "I am off to school, okaa-san," she whispered, bowing to her sleeping parent before sliding the door silently shut again.

Returning the direction she came she bypassed their living room going to the small front foyer. She slid off her slippers placing them in their rack spot before stepping down into her school loafers. They were not the most comfortable shoes to ever grace her feet but they were adequate and she was not one to complain about footwear. "I'm off," she called to her father.

"Be safe," her father replied. Opening the front door she stepped out into the crisp morning air, smiling at the rising sun.

"Ohayou, Mochiya-san," she greeted to her early rising lawyer neighbor. The man smiled to her, returning the greeting before getting into his car and backing carefully from his drive way. Take a deep inhale of the morning breeze she couldn't help but think today would be a wonderful day.

-o-o-o-

Ice blue eyes glared in annoyance at the two frightened women who had mistakenly opened their young ward's curtains. He had specifically told them never to open his curtains this early in the morning because the sun was positioned right at his window. Looking at his extravagant imported Comtoise clock he noted the time was just shy of a quarter till seven. Climbing from his bed he walked barefoot to his private bathroom which was still silent. A glare was turned on the maids who immediately jumped into action to start their young master's shower. In case they decided to continuously test his patience this morning he reminded them that they were to fix his bed and lay out his school uniform. Hopefully they would remember he would not need his blazer as it was still spring.

Stepping into his shower he allowed the hot water to pour over his aching muscles. He had had a tiring day yesterday and had not seen his father who did not return home till 2 am that morning. Though generally he was tolerate of forgetfulness today was not a day he wished to be messed with. His simple wish was to get through the day as quickly as possible so he could return home to have a nice family dinner with his mother and father. Neither his mother or himself had seen his father in three weeks due to his business in Europe. They heard from his regularly, naturally, but it was not the same of physically seeing the man. They both understood the obligations he was under but sometimes they both wished those obligations could be pushed aside for just a moment.

When he emerged from his shower he was pleased to see his gakuran laid out on top of his perfectly made bed. This pleased him, because the design of his hand weaved duvet always made him smile. Once dressed he called his maids back inside; they knew to wait outside his door as he dressed. Entering his closest, which was told was the size of traditional homes bedrooms, he turned to the left to pull a draw open. Insides laid five DoCoMo cell phones. Picking up the blue cell phone with a crescent moon and the plain red phone he sealed the draw. He had no need for his international phones today as his father was now back home in Japan. The blue phone found it's home in his uniform pocket while the red phone went into his back which hung next to his accessory dresser. Pulling open the next draw down, he pulled out one of his two laptops. He was rather fond of his laptop with the night sky top and it was generally the one his used for school, so naturally he chose this computer today. Taking it off it's in-draw charge he slid the computer into it's special pocket in his bag, clasping it into place. Peering into his bag he made sure all his necessary school books and homework folders were in place before opening the third draw which held his collection of pens that his father bought for him. Looking through the collection of fountain pens he selected two of his favorite but rarely used. One was a Caran d'Ache that his father picked up in France for 232 Euro. The other was. The other was a gold Stipula that his father purchased in the United States for a mere 328 USD. Once securely in their proper holding in the pocket of his bag, he turned to the right side of his closet.

By passing his rotating clothes rack, stationary uniform rack, and full body mirrors he stopped in front of a wall of little sliding doors. Sliding the second one down open he peered at the wrist watches inside. All were gifts from his father. Not only did his father get him fountain pens while away but also watches. Carefully pulling out the new Jaeger-LeCoultre he placed it on his left wrist securing it into place. Closing the little door back he opened the top most pulling out a pair of Chanel sunglasses. Sunglasses were the least favorite of all his accessories but thanks to the light pigment in his eyes he was required to wear them. With a turn of his heel he began to leave his closest, pulling his bag from it's hook.

Sliding the strap over his head to rest on his shoulder, he slide his sunglasses on and made to leave his room. The maids acted quickly pulling the doors open for him before following quickly behind their young master. They followed him down the stairs to the dinning hall where their young master's parents already sat at the table. Standing back they watched in silence as he greeted his parents and talked lightly with them. His mother made no comment about his wearing sunglasses at the breakfast table and merely told him to hurry so he wasn't late.

"It is now 7:11, mother, I will be on time as always. The car is already waiting and I will be at school by 7:30 to start practice."

His father nodded approvingly, glad that his son had a strong sense of responsibility. He knew where his priorities lied. With breakfast finished he kissed his mother's forehead before giving his father a small hug and bid them good-bye for the day. Exiting his home the driver held the car door open, allowing him to slide inside, the leather material squelching from the friction. The door closed and the driver climbed in the right side driver's seat. The car roared to life and was soon on it's way. Sighing the boy couldn't help but lament that today would be just another average day.

-o-o-o-

The alarm blared for the fifth time this morning, it's time reading 7:18. Groaning in annoyance the occupant of the messy bed had had it and silenced his alarm for good by pulling the plug. He cursed as the harsh pull shook his bedside table knocking his superfluous glasses to the floor. With a sigh of annoyance he bent down to pick them up, his light blunette hair falling into his eyes. Blowing the strands away he placed his glasses back in their place before falling back to his pillow and hugging the object tightly.

"Aniki, okaa-san said if you are not awake and dressed in the next five minutes you'll miss breakfast."

The aggravated sleepy blunette grabbed his spare pillow throwing it at his younger brother, telling the boy to leave him be.

"Otou-san also told me to remind you that if you are not at practice by 7:30, Keisuke-sempai will have your head, and as a regular of the tennis team you should be prompt."

This got the boy's attention. Rolling over he rolled straight of bed, thumping to the floor with a small 'itai'. His younger brother sighed, before closing the door. Untangling himself from his bed sheet he threw the article to his bed before stumbling sleepily to the shower. He was hoping the hot water would wake him up but it merely made him even more tired. He knew it was a bad idea to stay up till 4 to watch the all night romance drama movie marathon but they played his most favorite movies. Besides he knew if their father had his way he would have been up with his eldest son.

After dressing his straightened his tie in the mirror before tousling his slightly damp hair. His mother told him he had natural sex hair. He didn't feel this was appropriate to say to your fourteen year old son but all the girls seemed to like it and who was he to argue. He quite liked his fangirls and if they liked the so called 'sex hair' look than that is what he would give them. Grabbing his fake glasses from his bedside table he slid them on, winking to his mirror image. He liked being the heartbreaker of the school. Heartbreaker was always the most interesting of lead characters after all.

His clock now read 7:23 and he figured he better make a mad dash for school. Yanking his bag from his desk, making sure he had his English homework he ran from his room to the kitchen. Blueberry muffin would be his choice breakfast as he grabbed one from the table and rushed to put his shoes on. His younger brother stood by the door waiting for him, shaking his head. "We're off," the elder yelled back to the interior before ushering his brother out. Said brother rolled his eyes mentioning something about how he shouldn't be the one rushed.

"Honestly, aniki, you are going to be in trouble with Keisuke-sempai either way."

"But I can persuade him to go soft on me, don't worry."

"Baka aniki, when are you going to learn that doesn't work on Keisuke-sempai? Only women fall for that."

"Either way otouto-kun today feels like it's going to be a good day," the light bluenette grinned.

-o-o-o-

A cell phone rang a gentle tune through a messy dorm room. The lone occupant allowed it to ring longer enjoying the tune of Scarlet from an old anime entitled Ayashi no Ceres. Light gray eyes stared intently into the mirror, a large curling iron pressing close to scalp. When the phone rang for a fifth time the person sighed, pulling the curling iron free of honey blonde locks. The curl on the right was just perfect but the left side was still completely straight which was a major problem. Snatching up the light green DoCoMo cell phone they flipped it open, placing it on speaker. "Moshi? Moshi?" the musical voice practically sang, as they were half humming.

"Kunokoji," a stiff voice greeted.

"Otou-san," the person greeted back, grabbing a bobby pin to secure tidbits of hair. "Using okaa-san's cell phone?"

"I am, yes. Your mother has my cell phone. Are you dressed for school?"

"I'm still getting ready, otou-san. You called me in the middle my morning routine." Satisfied with the high single curl, they picked up the curly iron, wrapping the left side of their hair into it.

"Do you at least have your uniform on? It is 7:30 presently."

"I do. Otou-san I live on campus and I have no obligation to a sports club, I told you I am currently in the art club."

Clicking the curling iron Kunokoji pulled the hot iron away from his hair satisfied with the second curl. Grabbing a hand full of bobby pins he began to pin the second curl as high as the other.

"I do not understand you, Kunokoji. Why not at least take kendo? It is an honorable tradition of this family that each male participate in kendo."

"I promised you I would do kendo after Junior High, otou-san but right now is about me. This is my last year of Junior High and I plan to enjoy it before I commit myself to the dojo," he answered, nodding at the beautiful perfection of his two large curls. Picking up the curling iron he gripped his bangs, giving them a tiny inward flip towards his face. Letting the hair fall he smiled at the natural fall to the left. He loved the way it looked. He chuckled at the fact that his father would kill him if he knew he dyed his hair. For a moment he contemplated telling the man. "Otou-san I apologize for cutting this morning conversation short but I must go to school now that I am ready." As he said this he unplugged the curling iron, making sure it would not catch anything on fire. Giving a small turn he smiled at his perfect reflection.

"Behave yourself and I'll have your mother call you when you return home."

"I will be anticipating the call. Ja ne, otou-san."

The man on the other line gave a grunt in response before the call was disconnected. Picking up his cell phone, Kunokoji admired his yellow nails and wondered if he should paint them a different color before he left. No, he rather liked the unique color. Sliding his phone into his shoulder bag he picked it up. Just as he was about to leave he remember his student ID was on his desk. He had taken it out last night to do some paperwork for the student council. Looking at the picture he smiled. The ID read: Nokakoji Ayame, 3rd year class 3-A, female. Smirking he slid his ID safely into his bag, brushing off his skirt. What the student body didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

-o-o-o-

The smooth sound of strings filled the dark empty music room. No it wasn't empty, the music teacher was currently present watching the one student performance. The third year girl sighed in annoyance as she continued the piece she was presented. Inwardly she winced as she played a C sharp as opposed to a C flat. Her teacher immediately halted her to correct her finger positions.

"Dad, enough!" she whined, her chocolate brown eyes desperate. "We've been here since 6:45, of course I'm tired and missing flats and sharps."

The silver haired sensei smiled kindly at his daughter, petting her ponytailed brunette hair lovingly. "I apologize, I just want you to be the best."

"You want me to be like you. Honestly, dad, I love music but I want to do it because it's fun. I don't want to tour the world."

"But you are good, you could if you wanted too."

The girl shook her head. "I don't though. Dad, I'm sorry that you gave up your dream because of mom and I, but I don't want this. I want to play music for fun, not for a career."

"Rukia, I apologize for pushing this one you. Perhaps I am turning into my own parents when they forced Nozomi-nee-chan into music. Why don't you tell me what you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I like tennis, but those idiots down there need my help to protect them."

Both father and daughter looked out the fourth floor music room window to the boy's tennis courts below. "What will they do without me to push back the screaming fangirls?"

"Rukia?"

"I'm not quitting the music club under one condition. During school hours stop thinking me as your daughter and think of me as just another music student, alright, Ootori-sensei?"

Her father smiled lovingly at his only child, pulling her forward and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll try."

"Fair enough."

"Go on. I'll see you during class and after school."

A large smile broke out on Rukia's face as she replaced her violin into it's case. "Hai!"

-o-o-o-

Golden brown met golden brown as two students walked ten steps behind their faculty father. They truly disliked walking to school with their father and their father was running rather late this morning. It was now 7:35 and tennis practice started at 7:30. It did not seem right for both a regular and the coach to be late.

"Itsuya, run ahead to practice. You are late so add an extra ten laps around the court after you change."

Itsuya decided not to point out the fact that his father's decision to deal with mother's mood swing was what caused their tardiness. Jogging onto the courts his buchou caught sight of him ordering him an extra 10 laps on top of the 10 his father already gave him. Entering the clubroom he quickly disrobed sliding on his tennis clothes. Flipping out his nape length hair he ran onto the courts to start his laps. As he passed a fourth time around he saw his twin sister Hiraya, take a seat in the bleachers. She sat properly, right ankle over left. It was a great act since he knew his sister was anything but proper. She was a tomboy at heart and many people knew this. It surprised many when instead of tennis she joined karate. Itsuya didn't truly understand his sister. Why did she feel the need to make friends? He was quite fine with just looking after girls, like the cute rep in his Math class. She was a looker and she had nice long legs. He liked long legs.

"Keisuke-kun," a high pitched, not shrill, voice called. Itsuya froze almost tripping over himself at the girl that stood at the top of bleachers. She couldn't have been but half an inch taller than his own sister but this girl had fabulous legs. Why had he never seen this girl before? "We have a student council meeting before homeroom. I just came to remind you." Itsuya felt a strong thump in his chest when the beauty smiled. If he could just learn her name than today would be a very successful day.

-o-o-o-

"Tezuka-chan, you are free to leave for your elective courses."

"Hai, arigatou, sensei," the girl thanked with a bow. Collecting her things she exited the school, heading for the bus stop at the corner. It was truly unfortunate that they didn't have the necessary art courses she needed to take at her current school. But she was looking at getting into the best fine arts school in Japan, that would be quite a trophy for Seishun Academy. This was the only reason they were allowing her to travel across Tokyo to take three art courses at Hyoutei Academy. It had taken over a month to arrange a scholarship with Hyoutei, as she couldn't afford a school that expensive, but now that it was all settled she would be attending the best private school in Tokyo.

The bus pulled up and she climbed on, depositing her money. She wasn't exactly sure where Hyoutei was but she was told to take the bus to Ginza and a representative from the art club would be waiting for her. It made sense for a rich people school would be in the richest district in Tokyo. While she was here might as well read on the school. Pulling out the packet she pulled out the information and began reading on her temporary school. From what it said they had everything and she meant everything. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the fine facilities that Hyoutei Academy housed. No wonder they had such a successful art program.

The electronic voice came on announcing her stop. With a small sigh she slid the information book back into her bag and got up. Stepping off the bus she was greeted by a petite girl with two large curls on either side of her head. Well, she looked like a girl, and many probably confused her for a girl. But Tezuka could see instantly that the person standing in front of her was male not female. "Konnichiwa, I'm Ayame, your art club representative."

"Tezuka Shoko, yoroshiku."

"Oh my, how proper. Well if you'll follow me, Hyoutei isn't to far of a walk from here," Ayame smiled, taking off in a quick stride. Shoko ran behind the other girl, hesitating whether to ask or not, but she couldn't remember when she hasn't been crass.

"Why do you dress like a girl?"

"Oh? You noticed? You're the third person to tell immediately I'm not a girl."

"That doesn't answer my question, Ayame-san."

"You can call me Aya. To answer your question," his voice slipped to it's natural male tone. "My real name is Sanada Kunokoji. The only son of Sanada Genichirou. Everyone expected me to be like father. Attend Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Head the tennis team. Be a star kendo specialist, but I wanted something different. With my mother's help I moved to Tokyo and began attending Hyoutei. I changed my appearance, my name, my sex, the only thing I didn't change was my personality. Father has no idea of course and he will probably have a stroke when he finds out but I doubt he will. Plus, female clothes are far more comfortable."

"I would have thought you homosexual."

Ayame turned to look at her, winking teasing. "Through and through. Not ashamed of it either. So no worries about your purity, Shoko-chan," he teased, falling back to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Oh," Ayame suddenly called as if struck by lightning. "Um, you don't have a job do you?"

"No. My parents are well off enough I don't need a job. Besides, not a lot of jobs available to 14 year olds."

"Okay, good. You see even with Hyoutei Junior High, if you're caught with a job you are out. Your scholarship will be terminated instantly and with such a talented artist like you I'd hate to see that happen."

"Ayame-san…"

"Aya."

"Aya, would you please remove your arm?"

"Sorry," Ayame sang, removing his arm. "Well we are just going to keep walking and turn right up here. While we do that, I'm going to look at this new photobook, alright? I just picked it up this morning and have been dying to look at it."

"Be my guest," Shoko sighed, turning right when Ayame did, the school coming instantly insight. When the seemingly loud boy/girl went quiet Shoko decided to see what had caught his attention so intently. She almost thought she would spot an idol book full of shirtless pics but was surprised to see a field of green with the world 'Amethyst' in gothic font. "Amethyst?"

"It's Fuji Syuusuke's latest photobook. He did an exhibition in Ireland two months ago and they finally finished putting this album together. I have to say it's well worth it, he's extremely talented. Look at this shot," he said, his tone betraying his excitement as he turned the book for her to see. "This vast field of green with the lone dead flower. A rare shot that's not focused on the flower but your eye is drawn to it. It takes a very talented photographer to do that."

"He is very talented."

"Do you like his work? I have all of his photobooks. My favorite is his very first. The picture that actually inspired me to be an artist. It's this picture of a little girl in a sun dress standing in the surf and the picture was taken just as the wind blew her hair and dress and the waves crashed against her ankles. Right next to her though is this baby turtle and the piece was just awe inspiring."

"Aa, I've seen the picture. I was just past five at the time."

"Me too. Mother bought me the photobook for my sixth birthday and I always wondered who that little girl was. Actually that little girl is what inspired my cross-dressing."

"I'm sure Fuji Syuusuke would be interested to hear that his work inspired cross-dressing. I'm sure he'd find it very amusing."

Ayame chuckled. "You sound like you know him."

"Know him? He's my mother." Only when the photobook from Ayame's hands hit the ground with a clutter of paper did Shoko realize what she said. She wasn't supposed to let people know she had to biological parents that were both male. She could believe she had made such a drastic mistake.

"Your mother?"

"Wh-what I meant to say was.."

"You're Fuji Syuusuke's daughter? You're the little girl in the picture aren't you? On the beach? This is such an honor, no wonder you are such a talented artist, it's in your blood," Ayame spewed, bending down to retrieve his book. "I'm a huge fan of your mother's. Is there anyway you could get him to sign this for me? But he just came back from an exhibition in Kyoto, right? Probably wouldn't be wise to ask him now."

"Wait, you're not weirded out by the fact that I just told you a man is my mother?"

"Huh? Oh, my mom's a guy as well. Anyways, where is Fuji-san heading next? According to the blog he said they would be heading somewhere in the winter, but not where yet."

"Hold on. Your mother is also male?"

Ayame nodded once. "Yeah, Yukimura Seiichi. My parents were best friends in Junior High and got married two years out of High School and had me. Actually I think they got married after I was born but besides the point. Where is Fuji-san going for the winter exhibition?"

"Hokkaido. Back to the parents issue."

"You mean, you really thought it was weird that you had two male parents?"

Shoko looked at him with a 'of course it's weird' look. Ayama couldn't help but chuckle. "Think about it. We were born around the same time and well, you know what, it would be more fun if you figure this out on your own. It will force you to make friends. Speaking of, we need to stop by the tennis club really quick, okay?"

Without room to protest, Shoko found herself being almost literally dragged to the tennis courts. A group of girls stood around said courts yelling chants to the boys down below. "Atobe-sama! Oshitari-sama!" They cheered. Shoko followed their gazes to the two boys dueling heavily with tennis. One she immediately recognized as Atobe Keisuke heir to the Atobe fortune. The other she was not so sure about who he was. "That's Oshitari Yuichiro," Ayame answered, back to using his feminine voice.

"Oshitari? Like the writer?"

"Exactly like the writer. Oshitari Yuushi is Yuichiro-kun's father. Obviously, Atobe Keisuke is the only son of Atobe Keigo, the CEO of Atobe Corporations."

"That's quite a fierce match," she commented off-handedly, watching each return closely.

"Tennis is in your blood, too, right? My father often talks of yours. How Tezuka Kunimitsu was the tennis player to beat in Junior High until his arm was shattered by Kei-chan's father."

"Aa. I play tennis but for leisure not sport. I prefer to play with boys since girls bore me quickly. I may just have to beat Atobe Keisuke myself, prove the Tezuka family is not pushovers."

"Game, Set, and Match Atobe! 6 games to 4," the ref called. Both boys met at the net their hands meeting in a shake of sportsmanship, but in that one shake Shoko saw something in the eyes of Oshitari Yuichiro.

"He's in love with him."

"You're sharp. He is indeed," Ayame confirmed. "Keisuke is the center of Yuichiro's world but Yuichiro has never confessed to him."

"Why not? Afraid to come out as gay?"

"Keisuke that match was so amazing, you get better every year."

"She's why not. Shishido Rukia, she's the daughter of famous musician Ootori Choutarou. She's in love with Keisuke as well."

"Shishido? If her father's name is Ootori why is her surname Shishido?"

"She's like us. Two male parents. Though Ootori-sensei is her father they both took her mother's family name."

Shoko nodded in understanding. "They are both in love with that one boy, but can't that be said about the entire school."

"Those two are different. Keisuke, Yuichiro, and Rukia grew up together. They've been best friends since they were babies. I guess it's only natural they would grow up and fall in love with each other."

"Then who is Atobe in love with?"

"That's the question isn't it? Nobody knows because he keeps his emotions held up inside. He doesn't realize his two best friends are silently battling for his love and affection.:

"Buchou, play me next," a low quiet voice asked.

"If you wish to challenge me that is fine, Hiyoshi, but are you sure you are up to my standard."

"I'll beat you no doubt," the light haired brunette glared, running a hand through his short straight hair.

"Who is he?" Shoko ask, turning to her new friend who seemed to be lightly blushing. "Aya?"

"What?"

"I see. He's the one you like."

"Eh? Yeah. That's Hiyoshi Itsuya. The girl over there is Hiyoshi Hiraya his twin sister, they are the children of the tennis coach Hiyoshi Wakashi. Now whether I like Itsu-chan or not is besides the point. He's straight so it's rather moot."

"And you're a girl?"

Ayame looked at his new friend with a large smile. "Exactly! Someone who caught on. Oh, look at the time, we need to get up to the club room." As they climbed the stair to the third floor Shoko couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the curious love triangle. It must have been the sadistic inch gained from her mother but she wanted to play with them. All three of them. She truly wanted to make them her play things and watch them dance as she pulled their strings.

-o-o-o-

"Where is Keisuke?" Rukia asked her other male best friend.

"He had to finish up some paper work for kantoku he'll be along in a minute," Yuichiro answered her. "We have exhibition matches coming up with Seigaku and Rikkai so Keisuke had to arrange a proper line-up."

"I see. He'll be singles 1, of course."

"Of course. I'll be singles 2 and after today's display I'm thinking he may put Hiyoshi in singles 3."

"Hello," Shoko called, randomly emerging from the shadows. It was another handy little trick her mother had taught. Great for catching embarrassing potentially blackmail-able moments. Both teens jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the strange chipper girl. "I'm Tezuka Shoko, I'm the scholarship student from Seishun Gakuen."

"Which explains the uniform," Rukia whistled at the tacky colored school uniform.

"Yoroshiku, Tezuka-chan, I'm…" Yuichiro began only to be cut off by the other girl. "I know who you are, Oshitari-kun. Shishido-chan. I also know you're both in love with one Atobe Keisuke."

They looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "That's ridiculous," Rukia laughed. "Yuichiro is NOT in love with Keisuke." Yuichiro's laughter immediately halted.

"Damn. I didn't notice it before. Now I feel ignorant," Yuichiro cursed, causing Rukia to stop her laughter.

"No! No, you can't be," she practically shouted in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"Because you're both boys. You're best friends. Need I go on?"

"You're point? If you haven't noticed, same sex relationships aren't exactly something to sneer at in our families. Also, you're his best friend too. If it's taboo to fall in love with your best friend than he's off limits to you as well."

"I'm a girl," she defended, stomping her foot in indignation. "That means I get first dibs."

Inwardly, Shoko laughed at the mess she had caused with simple words. Outwardly, she covered her mouth in an apologetic gesture as if she didn't mean to cause such chaos.

"What are you two going on about?"

Both parties jumped to attention at the annoyed voice of the object of their affection. Yuichiro was the first to move, wrapping his arm playfully around Keisuke's shoulder. "Nothing, Kei-chan, just a friendly debate."

"Don't touch me, Oshitari," the blonde boy glared, pushing the arm off. Ice blue eyes turned to the new girl, looking her over once. "Tezuka."

"Atobe. I believe we have a score to settle?"

"That score is between our fathers which has nothing to do with us."

"Ah, but the Tezuka pride is quite strong. Your father defeated mine so it's only right that I defeat you in tennis."

"Not to sound sexist, Tezuka, but you are female and I am male. There is a reason the two sexes do not often play each other. Physically I am stronger than you, as you are most likely faster and more agile than myself being of smaller stature. We both have unfair advantages against each other."

"In that regards wouldn't it be even? I propose a simple match. My Tezuka pride won't allow me to walk away without challenging you."

Keisuke looked her over for a moment in interest. "A simple match then. You do not have courses Thursday, correct? Come to my home and we can play on my private court. I'll have the driver escort after school lets out. Oshitari. Rukia. Let's go."

Shoko watched the three walk away, a smirk crawling across her face. She could see who Keisuke was in love with. It was clear as day. Now just to play a little game of cat and mouse with the three.

-o-o-o-

"Tadaima," Shoko called, entering her home.

"Okaeri, Shoko-chan," her mother's voice called back. Entering the living area of their home Shoko was surprised not to see dinner already set on the table. "Your father had a late case study. He's picking up dinner on his way home. I offered to cook but he said he didn't want to burden me."

"Father does worry about you, okaa-san."

Fuji smiled up at his daughter. "Shoko, Kunimitsu isn't around you don't need to act all proper. How was your first day of classes at Hyoutei?"

"Interesting to say the least," she sighed, collapsing into the loveseat in a very unlady like manner. A manner her father would berate her heavily for if he was home. "I met Atobe Keisuke."

"Did you now?"

"Un, challenged him to a tennis match. I might to be able to defeat him but I can destroy him mentally. That should be fun."

"Shoko behave yourself."

Shoko looked at her mother in disbelief, the man smiling before laughing lightly. "Your father would pitch a fit if he knew I encouraged such behavior."

"Otou-san need not know."

"Aside from your new puppet, how was your art class?"

"Pretty much everyone is a fan of yours, okaa-san. They have many of your photos hanging in the art room as inspiration."

"Really, now?" Fuji smiled, pushing back his long hair to tuck it behind his ear. "Perhaps I should make a guest appearance sometime."

"Okaa-san, don't."

"With a mother like me you almost fit in flawlessly at Hyoutei. Everyone in Hyoutei is of consequence. All their parents are rich or well-known in Japan. I would say I am well known."

"That's besides the point. I want to be recognized for my work not the work of my mother."

"Tadaima," Tezuka Kunimitsu's low voice resonated upon his return home. Shoko immediately dropped her feet to the floor sitting up properly. She looked over at her mother who wore nothing but a large t-shirt and had one knee drawn to his chest.

"Okaeri," they called.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka smiled, walking behind the couch and leaning forward to kiss his spouse affectionately on the head. "Shoko, are you going to change before dinner?"

"I apologize, otou-san, I'll go do that now," she bowed, walking off to her room.

"What did you pick up for dinner?" Fuji asked.

-o-o-o-

"Baka, Yuichiro," an angry voice yelled before a firm hand planted itself against the backside of the boy's head. "I can not believe you let Suroshii walk home by himself because you wanted to wait for Keisuke. Blood before friends got it?"

"I got it, okaa-san but I told Suroshii to wait for me."

"And I didn't feel like watching you pine after Keisuke-sempai," the small boy called, looking over his homework. Yuichiro glared at his younger brother. "I was not pining."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell him you like him and that be it," Suroshii suggested, tying his long light bluenette hair back into a loose ponytail.

"It's not that easy. Rukia loves him too. It's just safe for neither of us to say anything about it."

"Suroshii, your glasses are dirty," their mother fussed, pulling the frame from his youngest's face and cleaning them off.

"Okaa-san give those back, I can't see without them."

"You can't see with them this dirty," placing them back to his son's face he smiled lovingly. "Yuichiro, go get your father for dinner. Suroshii, put up your books so we can eat, then you can do the rest in the sitting room."

"No need okaa-san, I just finished. The homework was rather simple today."

"You're so smart, Suroshii," Gakuto cooed, lovingly petting his son's hair.

"Otou-san, okaa-san said to stop writing porn and come join the family for dinner," they heard Yuichiro's voice called.

"I did NOT say that," Gakuto yelled. Regardless, both Oshitari emerged from the study the eldest looking tired and frustrated. Gakuto knew he was tired because he wasn't wearing his glasses and he had tied his hair back in a half-assed ponytail. Those were usually the signs that Yuushi was annoyed and stuck at an impasse. "What's wrong, Yuushi?" Gakuto asked, sitting his husband down.

"Just stuck. I'm not sure how to make the next transition with Katerina."

"Has she met Lord Croholle yet?" Yuichiro asked, helping his brother clear and reset the table.

"Aa, I am at their fifth meeting. The scene as Katerina's debut. The debutante ball will be a major rolling stone for this story, however I can not seem to connect Lord Croholle necessity to being at the debutante ball which would completely throw off the first romantic exchange."

"Perhaps he is lord of the manor where the ball is being held, and therefore he must be in attendance to assure nothing in his home is harmed. This is when he catches sight of Katerina completely dolled up as the lovely maiden she truly is," Suroshii suggested.

"That may work," Yuushi nodded. "The first kiss is everything in this story. If the first kiss fails than the story is doomed."

"Yuushi, you've polluted our children," Gakuto complained, setting out their dinner.

"Nonsense, I've broadened their horizons."

"Let's just eat," Gakuto sighed, taking his seat.

"Itadakimasu," the Oshitari family chorused.

-o-o-o-

Keisuke smiled happily as his father told them of the sights he had seen abroad. Of course his father traveled to these countries often but Keisuke never tired of hearing about them. He had grown up listening to his father speak of these places so it was only natural he liked to listen even at 14.

"Keigo-chan, we'll need to take a family vacation to Hawaii. How about in July when Keisuke has summer break?"

"Aa, I could arrange that. Keisuke?"

"Hawaii sounds like fun. We haven't been to America in four years, it will be nice to go back even if it's just to Hawaii."

"We can stop off in Los Angeles, as well," his mother cheered. "Maybe even New York. Oh and the Mall of America, we haven't been there since Keisuke was a baby. You'd really like Kei-chan."

"I'll mark the days off for a family vacation then. Keisuke, how was school?"

"Tezuka Shoko challenged me to a tennis match. I invited her here Thursday to use our private court."

"I see the Tezuka pride lives on through Tezuka's daughter," Keigo smirked, taking a delicate sip of his wine. "Not that I'm surprised. But I'd be cautious if I were you. Tezuka Kunimitsu may be her father but Fuji Syuusuke is her mother. If she can't beat your physically she will attempt to beat you down mentally."

"Mentally?"

"That was Fuji-kun games," Jirou cheered excitedly. "That's how he defeated many of his opponents. He'd get inside their heads, lead them on to think they were winning when truly he was controlling their every move. Fuji-kun had a habit of making friendly conversation but what he was really doing was getting inside your head. Messing with you, making small comments that seemed insignificant until you understood what he meant."

"Tezuka-san didn't seem like that. She seemed very forceful, adamant even."

Keigo looked at his son for a moment, shaking his head. "She's playing you, in my opinion. She'll make you think one thing when she's truly doing another. Either way, do not take her lightly or you very well might lose."

"Moving on to other non-tennis related topics. Has Yuichiro-kun asked you out yet?"

"Mom!"

"Jirou!"

"Oshitari and I are not like that. I don't like him in that manner and he does not like me in that manner. Even if he did I would turn him down in a heartbeat."

"As you should," Keigo agreed. "Oshtiari's are not suitable people for dating. As acquaintances and friends they are more than fine companions but not in a romantic sense."

"No worries, father, I'm never dating Oshitari Yuichiro. I lose Nationals before that happens."

"Very good."

"But.." Jirou pressed.

"Drop it, Jirou. This discussion is over."

"Hai," Jirou sighed with a pout, poking at his food. His two loves were so boring sometimes.

-o-o-o-

Ayame sat on his bed, brushing his long locks straight again. Tomorrow he was thinking of going with a large bun, with fashion chopsticks, maybe with some hair hanging. He did love the way it looked and he had just bought a new pair of black chopsticks with sakura on them. He was rather fond of those.

For the second time that day is phone rang out the familiar ring tone he had set for his mother. Picking up his cell phone he clicked it onto speaker. "Moshi? Moshi?"

"Koji, please take me off speaker."

Upon hearing his mother's soft tone he put his brush down and picked up his cell phone, placing it to his ear. "Konbawa, kaa-chan."

"How is school?"

"Wonderful. I met Tezuka Shoko today. Quite an interesting girl that one. Very perceptive as well."

"Fuji Syuusuke's daughter, correct?"

"Aa, that's right. You know her?"

"I'm an old friend of her mother's, you could say. But that is neither here nor there. Your father has been up in arms worried about what you are doing alone in Tokyo and since you talk more openly with me I thought I would give you a call."

"Kaa-chan, you know what I'm doing. Otou-san is bound to have a stroke if he finds out I'm a cross dresser."

A chuckled answered him. "That is very likely. It is thanks to me that you have such a feminine appearance."

"Thank you, kaa-chan."

"How are your grades?"

"Perfect as they should be. I'm number 2 to Keisuke-kun, Yuichiro hot on my tail. He even knocked me down to 3 a couple of times."

"That should please your father."

"Aa, it should."

"Well, Genichirou is ready for bed so I should be joining him. Be sure to send me pictures of your new paintings, I do need to brag about my artistically apt son at the agency."

"I will kaa-chan, I'm currently working on a piece it should be done by the end of the month, I'll send you a picture when I finish it."

"I look forward to seeing. Well I should.."

"Wait! If you had two friends that were obviously in love with each other but never said anything what would you do?"

"Make their lives hell with dropping hints about it, but that is simply me. Get to bed now, Aya, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Ayame agreed. He truly loved that his mother called him by his female name instead of Kunokoji. That was such a boring name that was unsuited to him. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi."

Closing his phone, Ayame felt a smirk grace his face. Make their lives hell, huh? He could definitely accomplish that. Now just to recruit some help and he already had the perfect candidate in mind.

Tomorrow was going to be an even more wonderful day.

-chapter 1 owari-


End file.
